Forum:Files in need of renaming
Category:Stickied threads This thread is for posting images that need renaming, generally because they have a name that is either completely useless, or is too generic (especially applicable to user images). To add a new image to this page, first of all, make sure you have placed on the file page in question. Then go to the bottom of this list and copy/paste the following template there, then fill in the fields: *'file' – The filename of the image in question, minus "File:" *'time' – Optional. Sets how many days before the image is scheduled for deletion if the issue is not resolved. The default value is seven. Note that both of the timestamps are generated automatically by this template when the edit is saved. *'user' – Username of the editor who is tagging the image (not the uploader of the image). The ~~~ automatically places your username, so you need only alter it if you wish to replace it with a personalized signature template. *'talk' – Optional, but recommended. Allows the addition of text in the discussion section immediately on transclusion of the template, rather than having to go back into editing view to add text after placing the template. For user images in particular (but mainspace images not necessarily excluded), please also be sure to leave a message on the uploader's talk page, alerting them to the fact that their images are tagged. Whether you give them a direct link or not is at your discretion; for user images, at least, it certainly wouldn't hurt to make them do the legwork of searching through their own uploads to find the tagged ones :3 The fate of an image once its tag expires is decided by staff members, taking into account discussion on this page. ---- ---- File:02096.gif :Date tagged: January 26 :Tag expires: February 2 :Tagged by: Sorceror Nobody (talk) Discussion: Picked a random image with a numerical filename just to start this page off. It's going to be full of this kind of image : / Proposed new filename, anyone? :It's being used as an example of what Kanaya looks like in Hero Mode, so... Kanaya_Hero_Mode.gif should probably work. 00:01, January 27, 2013 (UTC) File:00327.gif :Date tagged: January 26 :Tag expires: February 2 :Tagged by: Sorceror Nobody (talk) Discussion: Numerical filename :I would say File:Midnight Crew Browser.gif, but it's being used to show off the Hephaestus browser, so I would say File:Hephaestus Browser.gif, but File:HephaestusBrowser.PNG is being used, and don't want to be too similar. How about... File:Hephaestus Browser Page.gif ? 00:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) File:Postscratch.png :Date tagged: January 26 :Tag expires: February 2 :Tagged by: Sorceror Nobody (talk) Discussion: Vague filename – nothing to tell us it's Kanaya. Obviously I could fix that right now, but I'm currently producing examples for how this page should work :P :File:Rainbow Drinker Kanaya.png ? 00:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) File:Jake.png :Date tagged: January 26 :Tag expires: February 2 :Tagged by: Sorceror Nobody (talk) Discussion: A filename that's just the character's name (especially just their first name) is never ideal. Even for the main case where it's tolerable – their main sprite – it should usually be their full name (c.f. File:Jade Harley.gif vs File:Aranea.png). Any other image of a character should always have a more descriptive title :File:Jake on LOTAK.png? 00:12, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Seconded. 03:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC) File:John.gif :Date tagged: January 26 :Tag expires: February 2 :Tagged by: Sorceror Nobody (talk) Discussion: Same reason as above entry File:Logo.png :Date tagged: January 26 :Tag expires: February 2 :Tagged by: Sorceror Nobody (talk) Discussion: Propose renaming to File:Homestuck logo.png File:Dave.PNG :Date tagged: January 26 :Tag expires: February 2 :Tagged by: Sorceror Nobody (talk) Discussion: Yet another character image with just their name for the filename File:Homestuck_oc_sevral_vatak_by_twilisoulserpent-d5lgfey.png :Date tagged: January 26 :Tag expires: February 2 :Tagged by: Sorceror Nobody (talk) Discussion: I... where do you start with this filename. I don't even know what we should rename it to, I just know it badly needs it. Definitely a case where the uploader's input is useful File:Vriska.jpg :Date tagged: January 26 :Tag expires: February 2 :Tagged by: Sorceror Nobody (talk) Discussion: Fanart in dire need of a non-generic filename File:Dream.png :Date tagged: January 26 :Tag expires: February 2 :Tagged by: Sorceror Nobody (talk) Discussion: I swear, whenever I see user images with a filename this generic, I feel like immediately deleting the image, then seeking out the uploader and strangling them with their entrails. And then I calm down and construct a system for dealing with bad filenames. Yep, this was one of the images that actually prompted me to set this page up. Another is below File:Baby.png :Date tagged: January 26 :Tag expires: February 2 :Tagged by: Sorceror Nobody (talk) Discussion: Uber-Generic Filename II: AndroiDiamond Strikes Again File:1302457485819.png :Date tagged: January 27 :Tag expires: February 3 :Tagged by: Cat (meow ∙ ) Discussion: I suggest renaming this "Hussie on a Bike.png" or something somewhat more descriptive. The random numbers don't help anyone. Cat (meow ∙ ) 02:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) File:04030.gif :Date tagged: January 27 :Tag expires: February 3 :Tagged by: Cat (meow ∙ ) Discussion: Hussie and the Yellow Yard.gif is my suggestion. Cat (meow ∙ ) 02:38, January 27, 2013 (UTC) File:03235.gif :Date tagged: January 27 :Tag expires: February 3 :Tagged by: Cat (meow ∙ ) Discussion: Scribble Mode Hussie.gif works for me. Cat (meow ∙ ) 02:35, January 27, 2013 (UTC) File:04072 1.gif :Date tagged: January 27 :Tag expires: February 3 :Tagged by: Cat (meow ∙ ) Discussion: Assuming I spelled it right, Hussie Aggrieves Scratch.gif is probably the best name for this image. Cat (meow ∙ ) 02:42, January 27, 2013 (UTC) File:04285.gif :Date tagged: January 27 :Tag expires: February 3 :Tagged by: Cat (meow ∙ ) Discussion: You guessed it, just another numerically named Hussie image. How's Hussiebot and Ms. Paint.gif? Cat (meow ∙ ) 02:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) File:04668.gif :Date tagged: January 27 :Tag expires: February 3 :Tagged by: Cat (meow ∙ ) Discussion: Troll Cosplayer Hussie Gives Spades Slick Medicine In a Baby Bottle.gif is way too long, so I'll settle for Doctor Troll Hussie.gif. Cat (meow ∙ ) 02:53, January 27, 2013 (UTC)